Aimi Maeda
Aimi Maeda (前田愛美 Maeda Aimi) is the headmistress of New Fresh Future Academy, as well as the top designer of the brand Candy Ribbon. Background Before she became the headmistress of New Fresh Future Academy and the top designer of Candy Ribbon, Aimi taught sewing classes to the kids--especially girls--at an orphanage. One girl in particular named Atsuko showed not only a talent for sewing, but she was also interested in becoming a designer and an idol. Aimi adopted Atsuko and produced her to become a talented idol and designer with the help of a top idol named Hiroko Homura who was experienced enough to help Aimi produce Atsuko. Aimi doted on Atsuko because the girl told her that she was neglected by her biological parents. She and her adopted daughter were requested to go to the new idol school called New Fresh Future Academy; Aimi became the headmistress and Atsuko was a student as well as the muse for her adopted mother's brand Candy Ribbon. Hiroko also advised her to help her run the new academy. However, Atsuko left the academy due to feeling "restrained" by Aimi. This resulted in Aimi needing to look for a new muse for her brand. Ever since her daughter left the academy, Aimi became depressed although she put on a brave face. When Aimi saw Pikari Hoshizora's debut performance after allowing new students to audition for the academy after 3 months had passed since Atsuko left, she felt a strong feeling of joy and cried tries of elation because Pikari reminded her of Atsuko. She knew that Pikari would become her new muse for Candy Ribbon. Bio Appearance Aimi has light skin, long blue-gray hair that is put up in a bun, and dark lavender pink eyes. She wears light blue eyeshadow, pink lip gloss, and gold hoop earrings. She usually wears a short-sleeved light blue dress with white ruffles, a dark pink jacket over it, and blue pumps. Personality Aimi is level-headed and on top of things. Despite her intimidating appearance, she is warm-hearted and has a soft spot for cute-typed and pop-typed idols. Due to her having a preference for cute and pop idols, there was a rumor among the New Fresh Future Academy students that she has a Lolita complex though she does not, having confirmed it herself. As a designer, she shows her warm-hearted side to her clients, such as Pikari. Aimi does care for and even dote on her students although she can come off as babying them. Trivia *Aimi often invites Pikari--sometimes Pikari and Misora--for tea and cookies. *Before episode ???, it is unclear if Aimi really does have a Lolita complex or not. **The rumor among the New Fresh Future students say that she does have a Lolita complex while she denies it. **It is revealed that Aimi does not have a Lolita complex, she simply enjoys cute and pop idols because her adopted daughter Atsuko used to be one before becoming a sexy idol in episode ???. *She is similar to Augustine Sycamore. **Both are the principals of their respective academies. **Both are top designers. **Both have idol daughters, which they took part in producing. **Both adore their daughters to the point of doting on them. *Aimi views Pikari as a daughter figure. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Designers Category:Top Designers Category:Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts